Summit
by lunarlily22
Summary: After a traumatic experience at an early age, Serena has given up on her former passion with Pokemon and seeks adventure elsewhere instead. An old friend offers a suggestion that she can't refuse, but was it too impulsive? / Set 10 or so years after the game. / Lacewood
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold January evening in Lumiose City. The brisk air burned people's noses and forced bare hands deep into jacket pockets. The streets were quiet and peaceful, but the cafés were bustling with loyal patrons eager for warmth and social interaction. Anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outside wore their thickest clothes and kept their scarves wrapped up to their noses, internally cursing the unusually cold temperatures.

Serena was among the few stray citizens hurrying to their homes, pace quickening as the apartment building came into view. Each arm clutched a stuffed paper bag. She lived only minutes away from the grocery store but did not waste any time, as the cold had managed to seep through her winter gloves. The tips of her ears had begun to numb and a headache was fast approaching.

Minutes later, she was finally in her warm apartment. After shedding layers of winter wear and hanging them up in the closet, she began to unpack the groceries. A small TV was switched on to the news channel to offer background noise.

"As I'm sure you've no doubt noticed today," the meteorologist chuckled as she pointed to various charts behind her, "a cold snap has entered the city and will be with us for a while. Satellite images show that an unusual wind from up north has-"

Ding ding!

Serena froze, arm outstretched to put away a carton of juice. _What the hell was that? Oh, right. E-mail._ Moving to her desk, she ran through a mental checklist of who it may have been. Her laptop only alerted her like this if it was a known contact. Mother? No, she preferred to call. Friends? Perhaps... but unlikely, as she had only arrived back home a couple of days ago and had yet to let any of them know that she had returned.

She scanned the subject and sender fields of the screen, biting her bottom lip in curiosity.

From: Sycamore, A.  
Subject: An exciting research opportunity for your consideration...

Wait, what? Sycamore? The professor? Serena stared blankly at the subject field. Had he accidentally e-mailed the wrong person?

Dear Serena,

I know it has been many years since we have last spoken, so I hope that all is well and I am not contacting you at an inconvenient time. Your Pokémon are living quite a satisfying life here. However, I would not have reached out to you had I not needed your help.

Curiosity piqued, Serena straightened up her posture in the chair and swept slightly overgrown bangs away from her eyes.

Although my research has come a long way, an interesting development has surfaced. There is a major piece of the puzzle that I have finally found, but as I previously stated, I require your assistance. I would like to provide more information, but I insist that it is better heard in person. If you are interested and happen to be in town, please let me know and we can meet and discuss what I have in mind. You may choose the location and time. If you are available tomorrow, the 18th of January, that would be perfect.

Grateful,

Professor Augustine Sycamore.

Serena blinked at the screen. With the amount of help he surely had at his disposal, to contact her would mean that this was no ordinary errand. She propped her elbows on the desk and rested her chin upon curled-up hands, sifting through different possibilities. There were two things that she was useful for: Pokémon and exploring.

Pushing away from the desk, she stood up and walked to the large window that provided Serena with a view of the street and buildings across from her own. She could choose the café that was directly across from her.

Wait, didn't the e-mail mention my Pokémon? Serena's stomach turned. She had put that part of her life behind her, but the overwhelming curiosity couldn't be denied. Perhaps this message was also a sign. She sat back down at the desk and typed up a brief reply.

Professor,

Yes, I am in town and I am interested in meeting with you soon. I was wondering if it would be possible to come to the laboratory tomorrow afternoon?

Serena

She hit "send" and leaned back in the chair. This was going to be weird, and most likely awkward. It would be like visiting a teacher from your childhood when you were in university, and neither of you had spoken a word to each other in between the years. She allowed the TV to invade her senses once more.

"... tomorrow evening we will provide some tips for how to care for your Pokémon in this cold weather, as some will not be suited for this environment. For now, keep them inside-"

Ding ding!

That was quick. Had he been sitting at his desk eagerly awaiting a reply? She exhaled sharply through her nose in half hearted laughter.

Serena,

Perfect! Feel free to drop by at any time.

The laptop lid closed with a click. She idly looked up to the bulletin board above the desk. It was covered in maps and clippings from her own articles that she had written over the years to document her travels. Her eyes settled on an old photograph of her and Delphox, loosely pinned to the bottom right corner. She must have been 17 when it was taken. They stood on a clifftop on a sunny day, Serena grinning and Delphox content... the very same clifftop that haunted her dreams. The photo served as a reminder of her past mistakes.

The years had flown by, but something told her that it had been more than long enough.

Tomorrow, she would confront the past.

* * *

The weather had warmed up considerably by the next morning, allowing Serena to leave some of her winter layers at home. She was grateful; any small physical comfort (such as the freedom that a light jacket would offer) was welcome today. As she made her way down one of the city's main streets, she forced herself to focus on her immediate surroundings as a distraction. A group of teenagers passed by, some with various young Pokémon sitting on their shoulders or hanging off their backs. The memory of her own similar days outside of the city made her smile. Things had been much easier back then.

Sooner than Serena expected (or wanted), the laboratory loomed overhead. Her stomach felt knotted. She contemplated turning back around. Shaking her head angrily, she ordered her legs to move forward, past the gate, down the concrete path and stopped at the large glass doors. They slid open and remained so for a full minute until Serena finally walked inside.

The hard heels of her boots caused a dull clacking on the tiled floor of the lab's entrance. It was the only sound to be heard. She stopped in the middle of the room, wondering if someone was going to greet her. Her hands were nearly shaking. Outside in the expansive field surrounded by the lab she could see various Pokémon moving around; she walked to the windows for a closer look. Allowing her forehead to touch the glass, she scanned the area with the faint hope that Delphox was among them. Even if he was, would he recognize her? Would he hate her for what she did? Her heart raced as her mind screamed at her to run, run now. You can still go home! Just tell the professor you were feeling ill, or tired, or anything-

"Oh, hello there! I'm sorry, I should have heard the door beeper go off. I hope you haven't been waiting there for too long!"

Serena flinched as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a cheerful older woman standing at in front of a nearby hallway. Her brown hair was tied back in tight bun and she held a clipboard close to her chest. A long white lab coat signalled that she was an employee.

Serena cleared her throat. "N-no, no, its fine. I'm actually here to see-I don't know if anyone knows-uh... the professor-I mean Professor Sycamore. I'm Serena." Serena smacked herself in the head internally. Her mouth had gone dry from anxiety.

The woman tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't believe I saw your name, but then again he isn't exactly one to make my life easy, heaven forbid." She tapped her right ear. "Augustine? You didn't tell me you were expecting a visitor! It really isn't difficult to-oh, yes, she said her name was Serena. Oh? So you were expecting someone? Why didn't you-_hey_!" She let out a sigh of exasperation. "He hung up on me!" Remembering her manners, she quickly added, "he'll be down here momentarily. Ring the buzzer on the wall if you need anything!" The woman turned around and hurried away, white coat dramatically swirling behind her. Serena folded her arms and turned back to the window.

Echoing footsteps sounded through the hallway and into the lab's entrance. Serena glared at her reflection in the window. "This will be fine. You'll be fine. Pull it together, you dummy," her voice barely a whisper.

"Good afternoon."

For the second time today, Serena had to keep from jumping out of fear. Was everyone in this building trained to be stealthy? Serena quietly sighed and turned around once more, forcing a small smile as she took in the sight of a former friend from a decade ago.

He looked very much the same as what she remembered; was that the same blue shirt from before? He styled his dark hair the same way (which always looked like it was more trouble than it was worth, she thought drily). In fact, he was the exact same-_no, wait, that isn't right_. His face looked more tired somehow, particularly his eyes. Out of politeness, she didn't stare at his head for too long, but she could have sworn a few grey hairs had caught the light; had it really been that many years?

_Oh, crap_. Serena realized she still hadn't said anything. Had 5 seconds passed, or 5 minutes? "Good afternoon to you too." She stepped forward and offered her hand. He gripped it in a firm handshake.

"I hope you're well. It's been a very long time." Serena took bittersweet comfort in the fact that he must have felt as awkward as she did; he was hiding it much better, though.

Serena laughed a little. "I am, thank you. Yes, I suppose it has been."

He looked down for a moment, as if trying to recall something important that he had suddenly forgotten. "Oh, right. Before we get down to business, I believe there's somebody you've been dying to meet since you've stepped in here!" His expression brightened.

Serena's heart caught in her throat. How did he know? Don't get too excited, she scolded herself privately, this may not be relevant to Delphox at all. Then again, what else could he mean? No, it had to be her Pokémon.

The professor seemed to sense her uncertainty. "What are we waiting for? It's family reunion time!" He grabbed her arm and started ushering her down the long hallway he had emerged from while Serena struggled not to trip over herself.

* * *

"I trust everything is well in there?" The professor was talking to a man who sat at a desk stacked with six large monitors. Without looking up from his typing, the man replied affirmatively. The professor turned and nodded towards Serena. "After you."

The sleek white door noiselessly opened. "Don't worry," she heard the man's voice behind her as she approached the entrance, "we can see everything on these screens."

At first, she wasn't sure if she had stepped into a room or out of the building itself. Where there should have been walls, an expansive blue sky surrounded everything. Clouds moved seamlessly as though a real wind was pushing them. The sun shone down from the highest point, and Serena could feel the warmth on her skin. She appeared to be in the countryside; a field stretched out before her and beyond that, she could see a cluster of trees in the distance. Groups of different Pokémon dotted the fields. To her left, a lake sparkled a brilliant blue. The ambient noises of nature calmed down seconds after she had entered the room; they could sense her presence.

With little else to do, she started walking forward. A small round orb flew by her head, startling her. A little antennae emerged as the orb stopped, surveyed its immediate surroundings and took off. She followed it curiously.

The orb, which she realized was a small robot, flew back towards her and stopped inches before her face. The same man's voice from before began speaking through tiny speakers: "Okay, we've found them. You'll want to walk down towards that red tree and hang a right until you see a patch of long grass."

"What am I looking for?" Serena asked, but the round robot had disappeared. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Why couldn't he just tell her what was going on? Not wanting to waste any more time, she broke into a jog and arrived at her given destination within half a minute. She took a moment to catch her breath, but a curious noise caused her to look up.

A small group of Fennekins approached Serena cautiously, their large eyes and long yellow ears focused on her. She crouched down and scratched behind the ears of one that had bravely moved to the front. He let out a few yips that seemed to echo across the expansive field. A very familiar high-pitched cry returned the yipping seconds later.

Serena stood up, her suspicions confirmed. So the professor was on the same page after all. She still didn't understand why he kept it a secret, but it didn't matter anymore.

This was it; the moment that had taken her hand and dragged her down to the laboratory despite her overwhelming apprehension. She heard rustling through a nearby patch of wild grass, and a red-orange figure emerged, only a foot or so smaller than Serena herself.

The figure stood unmoving, the thick red fur covering its body softly pushed by a breeze. Bright orange fur spilled out from yellow ears that twitched curiously. Intelligent red eyes stared at the newcomer.

Serena knew she had to tread carefully. She approached slowly, never breaking eye contact. When only a few feet separated them, she halted.

After a moment, she spoke, her voice wavering.

"Delphox?"

His yellow ears perked up immediately. He uttered a cry similar to the one Serena had heard moments earlier. A high laugh escaped Serena's throat and she ran towards Delphox, embracing his slender figure in her arms. She laughed again when he licked her cheek affectionately. She held him tighter and buried her face in his red fur, which was extremely warm to the touch. Muffled chirps against her jacket told her that he was happy to see her as well. After a long moment, she let go and took hold of one of his little black paws in one hand and stroked his face with the other. Her eyes burned with tears and she couldn't stop smiling. "I've missed you so much," she breathed.

"He's certainly missed you too, I would think." Serena looked behind her. The apparently super-stealthy professor had once again approached without her knowing.

"Has he been okay?"

"Yes, more than okay! We've used him to introduce trainers to the evolved version of Fennekin. He's very friendly...moreso towards you than anybody else, but that's expected."

Looking back towards Delphox, Serena confessed, "I was worried that he may have felt betrayed when I... left him here." Her voice caught.

"I was afraid of that as well, but you have to credit his intelligence. I'm confident that he understood the circumstances. He's been living a very happy life in the laboratory. We have to keep him and others like him in this room, since they aren't well-adjusted for sudden cold weather, and it's more comfortable for them anyhow," he explained. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked around uncertainly. "I'm uh... I'm surprised he recognised you. I almost didn't!"

Serena laughed. "What?"

"You were still a child the last time you were here, Serena! Growing up changes people dramatically." He momentarily broke eye contact. "How old are you, anyway?"

"That's impolite!"

He made a face. "Oh, whatever. Twenty-four. Am I wrong?"

_Am I wrong for wanting to set your stupid coat on fire?_ As if on cue, a small ball of fire landed precisely in front of the professor's shoes, causing the professor to yell and jump backwards, nearly falling down. Serena whirled around to Delphox.

"I didn't mean that!"

Delphox tilted his head, confused. The professor studied the fox-like creature critically.

"Fiercely protective of you as ever, I see. Good, we'll need that."

Serena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This is best discussed in private. Let's go to my office, both of you."

* * *

"He wants you to do _what_?!"

Serena glanced around to see if anyone in the crowded café had overheard. "Be _quiet_," she hissed, "and I know you heard me!"

Shauna failed to hide disturbed expression from behind her coffee mug. "He's asked you on a hike! That's so weird!"

"What? No! Are you insane? This isn't some stupid hike." Serena's expression was incredulous. She pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and placed it face-up on the table. A holographic image of a mountain formed. It dwarfed a few smaller surrounding mountains. Clouds circled it halfway up. "More people die than survive climbing this thing," she explained.

Shauna stuck her tongue out. "That sounds awful. Why are you even going? Better yet, why didn't you tell him to buzz off?"

Serena shrugged. "I didn't have anything else planned."

Her friend shook her head, disapproving. "You're too impulsive."

"I'll be fine! I do this stuff for a living, remember? I've had lots of experience! Um, well, more than most people, anyway. Which is good enough."

"I wish I had your job," Shauna sighed, "it sounds so fun."

"My editor has nagged me to do a piece on mountain climbing." Serena rolled her eyes, but frowned a second later. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind, but it could really help push my career. Nobody's attempted to climb this mountain in years."

Shauna's eyes were glued to the holographic image. "What did you say you were going for, again?"

"Uh..." Serena spun the image slowly with both hands, and finding her spot, made an opening motion with her thumb and index finger. The image of the mountain moved closer to reveal a cave opening. "Apparently there's some sort of artifact, or something, that has to do with his research. Honestly, he was rambling and I wasn't paying attention. He said it's crucial."

"So crucial that he's willing to climb this thing? Why couldn't he just send you and some team?"

Serena shrugged. Her mouth quirked into a half-smile. She fluffed up her shirt collar and pushed a clump of her hair so that it fell in front of her face. Her voice pitch lowered and became substantially more dramatic as she repeated, "'I've been cramped in this dusty laboratory for too long! I desire adventure! Together, we will be the first to set eyes upon an object that's thousands of years old! Isn't it exciting?'"

Shauna nearly spat out her coffee. "Wow."

Serena fixed her hair and slumped back down in her seat. "Yep."

"So when do you go?"

"Next week. He insisted."

Shauna took Serena's hand in her own. "And... you really might not come back?" Her eyes were wide with worry.

Serena laughed and squeezed her friend's hand. "I'll be okay, we can call for help if we need to. We won't be alone. I'm bringing Delphox with me and Sycamore's bringing one or two Pokémon with him as well. We'd bring more but it's too dangerous..." she trailed off and stared into her coffee mug, knowing Shauna's coming reaction.

"You're bringing Delphox? Even after, um, you know..."

Serena nodded, still staring down. "I know. But I'll need him. And I've missed him."

Shauna leaned back in her seat and stared up in thought. "Man, good luck explaining this to your mom. And Calem too."

Serena groaned. "Thanks. I'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, after mulling over different ways to break the news to her mother and close friend, Serena decided to bite the bullet and tell them at the same time. The three of them sat in Serena's mother's living room in the early afternoon, enjoying some hot tea while snow fell down noiselessly outside. The usual small talk about weather and work had faded, leaving only the ticking of a nearby clock to track every awkward second that passed by. Serena's mother broke the silence.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena looked up from her tea and made eye contact with her mother. "Nothing, why?" Her gaze briefly flicked to Calem, who she could tell didn't believe her.

"You're too quiet. I don't think you're going to fool either of us, honey. Is it work? Money?"

Serena waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, don't worry about that. Actually, I was planning on telling you guys that I'm going on a trip."

_Keep it cool, Serena._

Calem looked confused. "So?"

"It's a mountain hiking trip."

"Again... so what?"

Serena inhaled sharply. Here goes. "It's a hiking trip to Mount Whitefall."

Serena's mother, who had chosen that precise moment to drink, began spluttering and coughing for a few seconds while trying to choke some words out. "You-what?!" Calem simply stared, his mouth having formed a thin line of disapproval. After recovering, the words came out slightly raspy: "You can't."

"But I want to! And it's super important to me and-uh, me! Just me."

"You're the worst liar ever, Serena. You and who else?"

She glared at Calem. "Our former teacher..." She hoped her vagueness and facial expression would deter him from saying the name out loud.

Calem clearly didn't understand-or care. "Sycamore! How's he doing?" He grinned at Serena's angry scowl.

Serena's mother looked at Calem, understanding dawning. She looked to her daughter. "Now I get it. Only that lunatic would get you tangled up in this."

"Lunatic? He didn't force me to do this, I said yes! I can expand my writing big time if I do this. I could write a book instead of articles. And-hey-you never thought he was crazy before!"

Her mother blinked in disbelief. "That was before he asked my only daughter to risk herself! Sweetheart, I know your career is your life, but you have to draw the line somewhere, don't you think?" Calem nodded in agreement.

"But that's the point. I don't write about nice trips to the beach or pleasant forests to hike in. I document the places that most people wouldn't go. I find out if crazy myths and rumours are true or not. This could be my best piece yet... if not ever." The words tumbled out, tinged with excitement.

Her mother's eyes implored Serena to reconsider. "I just don't want to read about the death of my daughter and her former mentor dying in an avalanche in some crazy quest for research, or whatever it is that he wants," she looked away uneasily and added, "I suppose you've made your decision already, though."

Serena stood up from her chair and moved to her mother's sofa, sitting down to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "I'll be okay. If things get really bad, I can call for help. I'm ready for this. I want to do this." Realizing Calem had been quiet, she vocalized the thought to him. Calem simply shrugged.

"I think it's crazy, but you're crazy, so it makes sense." This received another glare and a stuck-out tongue.

Serena looked back to her mother. "I'll call you every day, okay? I promise." Her mother looked up, a weak smile having formed. She nodded in surrender.

"Okay. I don't think I'll ever approve of this crazy venture until you're back home."

* * *

The following days consisted of gathering together the needed supplies: clothing, backpack, bed roll, rope, various gadgets, food, water, medicine (human and Pokémon), camera, hygienic items, and a couple of oxygen masks. Thankfully most of the supplies were fold-able, so they wouldn't be too much of a burden. They were laid out neatly on her bed, waiting to be packed away.

A niggling feeling had tried to catch Serena's attention throughout the week. This whole idea was too spur-of-the-moment. Maybe her mother was right and she was signing away her life to a lunatic. And then there was Delphox... was she so willing to blatantly risk his life again? She wanted to trust the professor. It wasn't like he intentionally ever mislead her back in her training days... even if he did once trust a man who tried to save the world through genocide. With age comes wisdom, right?

Feeling utterly lost, Serena flopped face down on her bed and groaned into her pillow.

She recalled the latter half of their discussion in his office.

"Now, I know what I have suggested is rather extreme, so I will completely understand if you say no," the professor had said in response to Serena's wide eyes.

"I have a lot of questions..."

"And I have time!"

"Okay, so why isn't there some scientific expedition? Why ask me?"

Sycamore drummed his fingers on his desk, hesitating. "We-ell, there was really nobody else I could ask. If anyone else knew, I'd probably be locked up in here for my own safety."

Serena's eyes narrowed. "You really aren't selling me on this."

"I don't know what else to say. What if I told you that I really enjoy your articles?"

"Oh, my!" She clapped her hands. "That settles it! When do we leave?"

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

Stubborn, she folded her arms and said nothing. Sycamore opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a magazine, which Serena recognized as the very same one that she wrote for. _Uh oh._ He held it open before her. "Look at that highlighted part and read it to me."

She looked up at him. "Is this necessary?" After a stern nod, she sighed in resignation. "Fine. 'Every travel writer's dream is to conquer the beast known as Mount Whitefall. Rumour has it that the ruins of an ancient cooperative Pokemon-human civilization are hidden somewhere in the mountain's interior. I fully intend to make this more than a simple dream. It will be my lifetime achievement.'" She looked back up. "So?"

"Is that not your writing?"

"...It is." _Crap._

"Are these sentences still true?"

"...They are." _Dammit._

"Then why are you still scowling at me?"

Self-conscious, Serena looked down at her lap. "I don't-I mean-this is out of nowhere! I was supposed to be older, and more experienced, and having prepared for months! What's the rush, anyway?"

"Although any sources I've dug up are scarce, they all mention the same date: March 10th. I don't know if it's purely ceremonial or if that date holds special significance. Either way, I'm the only one willing to chase these facts, and _you're_ the only one I trust. Nobody else I know has the motivation or experience. You can wait another ten years, but I don't think I could." She noticed that he had become substantially more subdued.

A heavy silence settled upon them both.

He looked at her once more, his energy having all but disappeared. "You're right. This is madness. I was acting on a whim, and I believe I've wasted your time. I'm sure you're a busy woman. I've got some more work to take care of, so it's best if we put this to rest. You may leave."

Serena stood up and walked to the office door, her mind drawing a blank. Before opening it, she stopped and looked back to see the professor staring wistfully out of the window behind his desk.

_Dammit, he looks like a sad puppy._

Before her brain could interrupt her, she blurted, "Professor?"

He turned, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"I'll do it. I'll go. We'll go. We'll find whatever you're looking for. E-mail me with more details when you can."

She ran out before she could see his reaction, her face having turned red.

"Master of charisma, you are," she muttered to herself.

* * *

The world slid under Serena's very feet as she stared down in fascination through the transparent floor. Green fields became clustered forests which slowly morphed into white rocky hills. The roar of the helicopter's blades drowned out nearly everything but the pilot's voice, which chattered through her headset.

"We'll be touching down in 5 minutes," followed by brief static fuzz.

She took the Poké Ball from her belt and idly polished its surface with the sleeve of her jacket. She treated it extra delicately, as if it would break at the slightest touch.

_I promise I'll keep you safe._

The professor, seated opposite of Serena, was concentrating on a holographic map of the base of the mountain. From her backwards view of the map, she could see various lines and markings traced on carefully. To his credit, this scheme may have been less insane than she had originally thought, for he had their route roughly planned out with spots to camp in each night.

_He must have known I'd say yes_, she mused. They briefly made eye contact through the transparent map and her gaze snapped back down to the clear floor, nervously rotating the Poké Ball in her hands.

They had certainly gotten along grandly during her training years, but what about now? Was he disappointed that she had all but given up Pokémon altogether? Of course, she always devoted part of her travels to documenting the various wild Pokémon that inhabited the given space, but she never brought any of her own along anymore.

_Ugh._ She shook her head. All of this recent self-reflection was starting to give her a headache. She had to clear her mind anyway, for the earth underneath her feet had slowed to a stop, signalling that the helicopter had arrived at its destination. The uneven territory wouldn't allow for a smooth landing and a helipad had never been built, so the only way down was from the helicopter itself.

A ladder unfolded from the ceiling. Sycamore nodded to Serena and she stood up. After buckling herself to the ladder and answering affirmatively to the pilot, the transparent floor opened up and the ladder smoothly descended. She tucked her head down to buffer the harsh winds. Within a few minutes her feet finally touched the ground. She unbuckled herself and the ladder rose back up to retrieve the professor. As Serena waited, she examined her surroundings now that she was out in the open.

The only colours to be seen were various shade of white, grey, and blue. The wide path they were to follow was nestled in between a steep rocky valley. It sloped upwards and turned left, disappearing behind the valley walls. The clear air provided a brilliant view of the surrounding peaks of different mountains, all white and grey with snow and ice. Faded, but still within view, was the towering monolithic mountain that they were to conquer. Serena smiled to herself as the familiar excitement of a new journey rose in her heart. A deep breath of fresh air allowed her mind to relax.

A crunching of snow behind Serena told her that the professor had touched down. She watched as he unbuckled himself, waved to the helicopter and the ladder smoothly rose to disappear within the helicopter once more. Soon after, the helicopter itself rose and flew back the way they had arrived. Now they were truly alone.

Serena unclipped the Poké Ball from her belt and tossed it gently in front of her. Delphox landed skillfully on the snow, barely making a sound. His warm body temperature caused him to sink very slightly as the snow melted. He looked around cautiously, taking in the new environment. His ears snapped back as he yipped and jumped into the snow, temporarily becoming four-legged like his first form. Serena watched with delight as he sprinted around, burying himself in the powder and coming back out seconds later, causing it to burst around him like a small explosion.

A flash of red caught her eye and she craned her neck upwards as a Pidgeot flashed out of the professor's Poké Ball. Pidgeot explored the expansive space with zeal, ducking and weaving high above the ground, emitting hawk-like cries as she did so. Sycamore stood beside Serena, also smiling appreciatively at the scene. He looked down at his watch.

"We've still got plenty of daylight left, so let's go."

She gestured for him to lead, expecting him to start walking. Instead, he grabbed her hand and broke into a run... which only lasted about twenty feet before he fell and landed face first into the snow; meanwhile, the momentum caused Serena to stumble forward a few feet and she found herself looking up at the bright blue sky after also having fallen down gracelessly.

_These might be the weirdest weeks of my entire life._


End file.
